


I Know You Can't Resist Me

by partyhardy (zoobabystation)



Category: Historical Criminals RPF, Serial Killer - Fandom, Ted Bundy - Fandom, True Crime - Fandom, True Crime Community, tcc - Fandom
Genre: College, Crushes, Cute, Cutesy, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Short One Shot, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoobabystation/pseuds/partyhardy
Summary: Ted asked his long time girl pal out in the library.





	I Know You Can't Resist Me

_**“Theodore Robert Bundy!”**_  You secured a place next to him as you found him in the library. “Oh, you!” He looked over, smiling. “Keep it down, we’re in the library, silly.” He warned you, putting a finger in front of his lips. You chuckled silently, nodding. “Sorry! Just very excited to stumble upon you here!” You whispered, excitedly. “Oh, I’m very flattered. A beautiful girl’s excited to see me.” He said with a slick charming smile. “Stop it you.” You blushed as you proceeded to open up your book.

Both of the law students tried to focus on their reading material and studying intently. You were deep in your book, so was Ted. But, little did you know, he had been stealing glances. Ted wondered about the girl next to him. He had befriended you for a while now and he enjoyed your company. He felt like you're a really great, caring friend. He can’t help to wonder for the millionth time, what if you weren't just his friend?

Over the course of your friendship. The both of you have been very playful and flirty with each other. You’ve grown to be so close. Going as far as having sleepovers at each other’s places, sleeping on the same bed although without nothing else going on. Both of you felt a mutual attraction, you knew about the possibility of yourselves liking each other. Obviously, both of you had thought of being more than just friends. But, none of you had even dared to make a move.

“Ted?” You looked at him, breaking his own thoughts. “Yeah? Sorry. I got lost there for a moment.” He said. “It’s fine. I was gonna ask you if you were okay.” You smiled a little. “What’s on your mind?” You asked as you slowly closed your book. Feeling like you're done for now.  “Hm. Do you really want to know?” He asked you back, teasing you. “I’m looking for answers, Theodore. Not another question.” You rolled your eyes. He giggled. “Well, I was just making sure if you really want to know.” He shrugged. “Alright, okay. I do!” You insisted. He smiled a little. “You.” He answered.

“What do you mean?” You raised an eyebrow. “You. What’s on my mind is you.” He said, quite simply. “I was thinking about you.” He looked at you charmingly. “Why?” You asked, feeling yourself blushing as Ted looked deep into your eyes. “Well, I was wondering how I was blessed to have such a beautiful girl like you being a friend of mine.” He began to explain, “...and wondering if she would love to go on a date with me tonight?” He asked, a smirk forming on his face. You blushed and Ted was pleased to see the reaction.

“Do you really mean it, Ted?” You looked at him shyly. “Why of course I do!” He insisted. Reaching out to hold your hand. “I have been thinking about you a lot. The fact that you don’t have a boyfriend already baffles me. So, I decided to claim my spot and actually try to win you.” He said flirtatiously. You chuckled but, Ted shushed you off. “Shh! It’s the library, lovely. Keep it down!” He warned you in a strong whisper. “I’m sorry!” You mumbled embarrassingly. “So? What do you say?” He looked hopeful. “I don’t see why not. I mean, you’re pretty handsome so, that would be a good thing, right? Going out with a handsome guy.” You said with a gleeful smile. Ted smiled widely at this. “I’ll pick you up. Get dressed, look pretty. Although, you’re already pretty. A little bit more of that wouldn’t hurt.” He said, winking after. You were undeniably smitten.

“Damn you, Theodore.” You mumbled to yourself, trying to hold your giggle and the overwhelming feeling of flattery. “ _I know you can’t resist me_.” He said. Whispering in your ear. Pleased with himself.


End file.
